Inuyasha's Twin
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: More information about Inuyasha's mother...Inuyasha has a sister...who knows more about their powers, has a more powerful sword inherited, how does he react when he finds out he has a sister, Inuyasha may get a bit ooc but what the hell,
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha's Twin Sister  
  
Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha I don't. I just like writing fanfics and reading them But enough about me, here is the story.  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome and the lot," Kaede asked looking at the back of Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and Kaede noticed that it wasn't Inuyasha.  
"Very close, my name's Yasha," she said cheerfully, thought there was a huge wound and blood seeped through her red kimono.  
"Well Yasha you are hurt really bad and have a lot of blood through that Kimono, let me fix those wounds and give you a change of clothes at least," she said. Yasha came to her.  
"Thank you," Yasha said. Kaede wrapped her wounds with cloth after cleaning them and then gave her a red skirt and a white shirt. "I appreciate that your doing this but why are you?" Yasha asked, still not trusting Kaede.  
"Because you are hurt," Kaede said and smiled. "I sense that you have powers other than a demon,"  
"I do, mother is half fairy and human and father is an inu youkia," Yasha said, "Weird combination, eh?" 'Why am I telling this human, what does she care?'  
"Where are they now?" Kaede asked, "You're so young to be traveling on your own,"  
"Father left us when I was born and mother died from villagers' attacks, they chased me out of the village and that's how I go these wounds," Yasha said looking to the ground.  
"Do you have any siblings?" Kaede asked.  
"I know I have a twin brother, but I never met him. I know that he's around because every while I feel his anger, and when he gets wounded or poisoned, I feel it. Once, he probably lost his sword, and both our youkia blood ran through, that was awful, but I know for sure that I have a half brother. And he's Lord of the Western Lands!" Yasha said.  
"Kaede-san, have you seen Inuyasha, he wasn't at the well," Kagome came in, "Oh, there you are," Kagome said, seeing the back of Yasha.  
"Very close, I'm Yasha," she replied again with a smile. "I'm starting to think that maybe he's my twin,"  
Kaede looked at Yasha and then at Kagome, "Hey, Yasha, why not go with Kagome and you two can look for them,"  
"That would be great," Kagome said.  
"Okay?" Yasha said nervously. Yasha walked out the door and followed Kagome. Yasha sniffed the air. "So he's dog demon too?" Yasha asked.  
"Yeah, but he's half," Kagome said.  
"I think I found him," Yasha said, she motioned for Kagome to get on her back. Yasha flew up into the air and glided at fast speed. They landed by the well. "I guess that is him," Yasha said looking at someone almost identical to herself.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.  
"Who's the bitch," Inuyasha said staring at Yasha.  
"I could say likewise, literally," Yasha said and smirked.  
"I met her at Kaede's, she helped me find you," Kagome said.  
"You shouldn't just go off with strange hanyous," Inuyasha said.  
"Sit!" Kagome said. Yasha and Inuyasha both fell to the ground.  
"That explains the sudden trips and falls!" Yasha said. "I just thought this brother of mine was stupid and clumsy,"  
"What are you talking about?" Sango said.  
"This stupid, short-tempered boy is my brother," Yasha replied.  
"You stupid lying bitch!" he pulled out his tetsusaiga and tried to slice through her shoulder but it just hit and bounced off. Yasha acted as though she didn't feel it.  
"Surely you know that you can't hurt your own twin, with the same exact weapon that she owns," Yasha said pulling out her sword. The blade was a purple-red and smaller. "Made from father, Inutaisho's deadly claws, twice as powerful than the tensusaiga and tetsusaiga, it's the ten- tetsusaiga,"  
"Damn, I believe you now," Inuyasha said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along as they ran until they met a lake.  
"Let me guess, mother told you nothing about me or her special abilities," Yasha said.  
"What do you mean," Inuyasha asked.  
"She too, was sort of like a hanyou, she was half fairy half human," Yasha said. "That gives us the power to heal things by just putting your hand over the wounds and concentrating, and the power to transform,"  
"If you're m-my twin, then why didn't I know about you before?" Inuyasha asked. 


	2. disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I wish I did own it though. But many others do too. If wishes were horses then beggars would ride. So let us all get over the fact that we do not own Inuyasha.  
  
I love the show a lot thought.  
  
Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews readers.you know who you are.I'll give you all a thanks later.  
  
( Thanks ( 


End file.
